Tears and Waiting
by MegHarts
Summary: Lyra and Will are both in non-happy moods. Wonder why... coughs don't read this unless u've finished Amber Spyglass!Completed
1. The Sadness

Disclaimer: I own none of these people metioned, but I'm gonna go ahead and assume you knew that.  
  
It was sad. All the angels saw them. All the people of their worlds saw them. Yet, they could do nothing.  
  
It had only been a few months; yet for will it seemed like an eternity. Mary had stayed w/ him 4 most of it, because she knew how hard this was for him. Only Kirjava could even make him smile. They all knew y.  
  
To Lyra, all was lost. She had been waiting for awhile, but had given up hope. He wasn't coming. Why wasn't he coming? The only voice of reason told her he couldn't.  
  
A/N: kinda sad for the first chapter. I say that's better than the end of the book *coughs* I don't really know where I'm gonna go w/ this, so suggestions welcome! Oh, and please r/r! 


	2. Will Tries Dating

Disclaimer: I own no one yet (notice that I said YET, as in eventually I will (). I'm making this chapter longer. My first chapters are always short. That was just an intro.  
  
"Will!" shouted Mary. She was checking to see if Will was ready for his first date after.  
  
Mary reflected. The year had been hard on Will. Finding and losing his father and Lyra in the same year had taken its toll on him. He would never admit to it, but she could see the sadness in his eyes. She knew Will would never complain about being unhappy.  
  
Recently, Will had been so depressed (the year anniversary of parting with Lyra was coming up), that she had just gone ahead and told him to go on a date with one of the girls he knew from school. She wasn't expecting a miracle, but she DID want Will to be happier than he was.  
  
Will came down, completely ready. Somehow, at the same time he didn't FEEL ready. It might have been because he had forgotten something, but he knew better. He didn't want to go anywhere with someone who wasn't Lyra.  
  
But still, Mary was worried. He didn't want Mary to get all worried over him.  
  
"I'm ready," he said with a sigh. As ready as I'll ever be, he added silently.  
  
The date was not going as well as planned.  
  
Grace (A/N: SEE! I told you I'd own someone! () may have been the class beauty, but it felt wasted on him. Memories of Lyra kept popping up, and he couldn't stand it.  
  
"Will!" Grace said again.  
  
"Sorry, Grace. What was that?"  
  
"Will, I don't think you're listening to me at all. You look like you're a million miles away."  
  
A million miles. No it wasn't that far to Lyra's world. It was just a cut away.  
  
But Will no longer had the knife. This was what brought him back to earth. No use dwelling on what might have been.  
  
He stayed down to earth for the rest of the date.  
  
Grace had wondered what had happened to him. It was as if he had been two different people during the night; at first reclusive, then fully attentive.  
  
Grace, being the vain person she was, attributed it to herself. After all, how many boys had she gone out on dates with? But she knew she wouldn't go on another date with Will; he simply hadn't paid enough attention to her.  
  
  
  
Mary had stayed at Will's house, and was anxious for him to return. She wanted to see how everything had gone. Maybe Will was better off.  
  
She couldn't help but think differently.  
  
Her thoughts were stopped as she heard the door open.  
  
Will hated dates.  
  
That was the conclusion he had come to after Grace. They were too painful.  
  
"How was it?" Mary looked expectant.  
  
"Um. it was great." Will gave her a weak smile.  
  
Mary couldn't be fooled.  
  
"Maybe you should wait awhile before the next one."  
  
His sigh of relief was audible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A/N: Well, that was the longest thing I've written so far. Grace, don't worry, the character wasn't based on you. Nope, it was based on ANOTHER Grace (the vain part I mean). It's kinda sad, but I have sad BEGINNINGS, maybe middles, but HAPPY endings!  
  
I'm just gonna post whenever I feel creative. Thanx 4 the reviews! 


	3. Lyra and Will, the Last Sad and Depressi...

Disclaimer: yeah, I still own next 2 nobody. That's over w/.  
  
Lyra was crying.  
  
She was tired; tired of all the dates she had gone on. The problems with her dates were not that they were awful. They just weren't Will. She couldn't have Will, and she didn't want anyone else.  
  
"Pan, I'm sick and tired of dates. I don't want to go on anymore."  
  
Pan was upset that she was crying, and had been trying to comfort her. "I know Lyra. Instead of dating, why don't you do something else?"  
  
Lyra sat up. "Like what?"  
  
"The Republic of Heaven."  
  
"I've completely forgotten about that!" She sounded a bit more happy.  
  
As Lyra made her way to her desk, Pan spoke in a soft voice. She almost hadn't heard him.  
  
"Lyra, you will see him again someday."  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
Will had stopped.  
  
He couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
Sometimes, he wondered how much he could take. Surely, he couldn't take much more. The world could only be so cruel.  
  
Yet there it was. His last remaining family, gone.  
  
He couldn't even look at the tombstone; the tombstone that told of his mother.  
  
Mary came up behind him and gave him a hug. Tears were streaming down her face. But she saw that Will had not been crying.  
  
Instead, the look upon his face was worse. It was one of a man who had lost everything. She, too, wondered how much more he could take.  
  
"Come on Will. It's getting late. You should get home." He got up, and walked, as though in a trance.  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
Lyra was walking home.  
  
She had found a friend; a friend to whom she could confide.  
  
She never told the TRUE story, of course, but Maggie knew about Will.  
  
To Maggie, Will was dead. That was what she had been told. Which is why, she concluded, Lyra had such sadness in her eyes.  
  
That same emotion was also caught in her own. She knew, all too well, what it was like to lose someone close.  
  
But at the same time, she knew that there was not entire truth in Lyra's words. She had been told about Lyra's parents; the TRUTH about Lyra's parents.  
  
The rest was a mystery.  
  
Maggie had been told by an angel that she would have to help Lyra with the Republic of Heaven. But she didn't know why. Why was always the question.  
  
Why did people die? Why did Lyra always go to the bench one day of the year, and come home so sad? Why could Pan go farther from Lyra than was normal? Why did Lyra scream about a knife in her dreams?  
  
No one could tell her the answers.  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
Will walked home.  
  
Lyra, his dad, his mom.  
  
Was he ever going to have a real family? Did the world always steal people's dreams?  
  
He had come to face the fact that he wouldn't see Lyra again. It wasn't something he liked to face, he had been facing it for many years now.  
  
It didn't get any easier.  
  
These were his thoughts as he entered his room. He was so lost in them, that he barely noticed the bright light in the room.  
  
A/N: This was a sad and depressing chapter. In fact, the story is getting kinda sad. I promise that it will get better. (  
  
@ least, I HOPE it will.  
  
I don't really know what I'm going to do w/ Maggie. I just thought I'd add in someone else for fun. And cuz Will has Mary, but Lyra doesn't really have anyone. Besides a bunch of people that really live near her.  
  
I guess I felt sorry for her.  
  
Thanx for all the reviews!!!!! 


	4. The White Light

"Will," said a voice behind him.  
  
Will turned and gasped. There was an angel in his room!  
  
"Er, hello," he said.  
  
"Will, I am Marisol. I'm here to offer you my condolences," said the beautiful angel.  
  
"Thanks," said Will, bringing his head down.  
  
"I also am here to offer you a choice," the angel continued.  
  
Will's head shot back up. "A choice?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I bet you're wondering why your mother died so easily," said the angel. When Will nodded his head, she went on. "Well, we found that your father was indeed from this world, that's why he died so easily in the other. We also found something stunning about your mother." She had Will's full attention.  
  
"Stunning?" he asked.  
  
The angel nodded. "Yes, stunning. You see, your father looked for another world partly because of the stories his wife told him."  
  
"My mother told him stories?"  
  
"Yes, stories of her world."  
  
"You mean this world?" asked a confused Will.  
  
"No, Will, I do not mean this world. That was the stunning part. Your mother is not from this world."  
  
"Then where is she from?" asked Will, beginning to see a thread of hope.  
  
"A world you have seen before. She is from Lyra's world."  
  
Will was beginning to feel faint. "She was?"  
  
"Yes, she was. This changes everything. Because your parents are from both worlds you have an equal chance in each world. We know you are working on the Republic of Heaven, so is Lyra. If you wish to continue working with her, we will gladly put you with her. I believe the saying is two heads are better than one. Be careful what you choose. The outcome is permanent."  
  
She flew off, leaving behind a stunned Will. A minute later he was running off crying Mary's name.  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
"-and I know what I want to do, Mary," Will said after finishing the explanation.  
  
She had tears in her eyes, "I think I do too. Will, I'm so glad for you! I've seen you be unhappy. I'll miss you, but I'm very glad this happened."  
  
"I'll miss you too, Mary," said Will. Mary broke down crying and enveloped him in a hug.  
  
"Get that Republic of Heaven thing figured out for me, okay?" she said.  
  
"I'll try. With Lyra's help, I think I will."  
  
"Say hi to Lyra for me."  
  
"I will. Mary, you can come to the bench every midsummer's night. Lyra and I will sit there for you."  
  
Mary smiled. "I'd like that."  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
Marisol came after he had finished packing.  
  
"So, you have chosen," she said.  
  
"Yes, and I'm ready," he replied.  
  
"Have you said your good-byes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then off we shall go." She turned and stuck out her finger. She traced a line, and opened it. She stepped through, and motioned her hand for him to do the same.  
  
With one last glance at the world he had known so well, he turned and followed her out of it forever.  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
a/n: I know, I know it took me forever to update. Ah well, I'm finally updating, and the next chapter is will and lyra's meeting, so that's gonna be both longer than this and tons and tons of fun to write!  
  
BeregornII- thanx! I'm glad u liked it!  
  
mysticvysgiyi- sorry it took so long!  
  
socal-schitzophrenic- here's a semi happy chapter! The next one's even happier!  
  
Lorelei6- I'm changing it. It needed to be changed, the ending of the book did. 


	5. The Meeting

    

Lyra was sitting on the bench.     

"Pan?!" Where was he? He knew he wasn't supposed to run off.     

Ah well, it didn't really matter. She put her head in her hands and thought about her times with Will. She couldn't help but cry, but she tried to silence it a bit as she felt someone sit next to her.     

`*`*`*`

    

Will had come over to the bench when he heard Lyra call out Pan's name.     

She was crying, which made him upset.     

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Please don't cry," he said. "Pan's just playing with an old friend."     

"Oh, it's alright. I know he won't run too far off," she said, wiping her tears from her eyes.     

She looked over at him. "What's your-" She gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth.     

He smiled at her. "Hello, Lyra."     

"W-w-w-w," she stuttered in shock. "Wait, is this another dream? The ones where you disappear when I wake up?"     

Will leaned over and pinched her.     

"Ow!" she cried, looking at her arm in amazement.     

Will was stunned by her next movement as she jumped ontop of him in a large hug.     

"Will! Oh, Will!" she was crying again, but these were tears of a different kind.     

Will felt tears of his own coming to his eyes, as he tightened his arms around her.     

She pulled away so she could look into his face. "But how? You aren't leaving are you?" She didn't think she could take another parting.     

Will took a deep breath in and shook his head. "Nope, you're stuck with me."     

Lyra leaned back into his embrace as he told her about his mother.     

She kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry she died."     

He nodded. "Me too."     

They sat there for hours just happy to be near the other.     

"We should probably get going to my home," said Lyra. "My friend, Maggie, will be worrying."     

Will nodded. "Pan! Kirjava! We're leaving!"     

`*`*`*`

    

"Lyra, is that you?" cried Maggie when she heard the door open. "Where have you been?"     

She walked to the living room and spotted someone on the couch. "Oh, hi Lyra."     

The door between the kitchen and living room then opened and Lyra stepped out. "What do you want to eat?" she asked the figure on the couch. "Oh, hi Maggie."     

The figure on the couch turned to show a very handsome young man.     

Maggie raised her eyebrow at Lyra.     

Lyra walked over to Will. "Maggie, this is Will. Will, this is Maggie."     

Will stuck his hand over the couch and shook Maggie's hand.     

"Nice to meet you Wi- wait, as in _the_ Will?" asked Maggie. "But you're... you're... dead."     

"Apparently not," said Will.     

"Will decided to come back," said Lyra smiling at him.     

"And this time for good," said Will, smiling back.     

Fin.     

`*`*`*`

A/n: yes, i'm ending it here. but i think it's better this way. that's the TRUE ending 2 the story ppl. seriously, i dunno know WHAT he was thinking. Lorelei6- yeah they need 2 b happy!!! the black panther- thanx! i'm glad u liked it! Psycholiones13- here's more!!! lol Janice P. Winkledorkf- i'm glad u like it. socal-schitzophrenic- yeah, ur name rocks! i had 2 get it right! chaotic pink chocobo- ur review doesn't suck! thanx 4 reviewing! luna-moonkitty- i hated the ending 2. he needs to change it. seriously. Sandy- i hope u liked this chapter as much as the other four!!! 


End file.
